


四季奇谭•秋日信笺

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 具有秋日色彩的一些黑白短篇集（旧文搬运）
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 5





	1. 笔墨诉衷情

简介：那些信一封都没有寄出去过。

拉希奥：  
嘿，是我。  
别太惊讶——反正你也没有惊讶的机会，我没有把这封信寄出去的打算，即便我想也不知道你的新地址在哪儿。让我猜猜看，你这头狡诈的黑龙，德拉诺的风景如何？我听闻联盟要塞指挥官说影月谷的繁星美的惊人，但或许你会更喜欢纳格兰的草原，鉴于你正和一位臭名昭著的兽人战犯沆瀣一气。  
此时此刻我对你的动机毫无兴趣，黑王子。我知道你的那一套“为了艾泽拉斯”漂亮说辞，但达成目的的手段与目的本身同样重要，再高尚的动机也无法掩饰你卑劣的行径。你想象不出你的在白虎寺究竟造成了多大的灾难……若不是四天神在场，吉安娜几乎就要重伤身亡了——圣光在上！拉希奥，如果吉安娜出了什么事，我发誓我将亲手砍下你的头颅，就像我父亲曾经对奥妮克希亚做的那样。  
还有那些通过时光之相走来的，众人最邪恶黑暗的一面？我猜那是你和那头该死的青铜龙一起精心选出的。我很好奇，你究竟花了多长时间才找到那个平行时空的国王？一个懦弱，无能，值得我警惕的反面教材？如果认为这样就会动摇我的信仰，那你就大错特错了。那位国王，你带来的那个，你认为不堪一击的那个……他为了保护我而死。他有一颗勇敢善良的心和温热的灵魂，是的，我触碰过他的灵魂然后亲眼看着他消散，那温度几乎要灼伤我。  
而想到你，拉希奥，我诡计多端的黑蛇，除了让我觉得心生寒意之外再没别的了。我很好奇，你是从什么时候开始计划这一切的？从什么时候开始决定事态变得混乱不堪只为你“崇高”的计划？是审判刚开始的时候？加尔鲁什倒台的时候？亦或是从你刚刚抵达潘达利亚的时候？我发誓，我从未信任过你，我在迷雾酒肆里待了整整半年看着你对着各个阵营各个种族的勇士巧言令色。我知道，“龙和短命种族认知世界的不同方式”，是吧？你一定会这样讲，但我曾以为——

我曾以为我们是朋友。而朋友会选择一起应对危机，而不是背叛彼此。  
而你讲过的那些话……拉希奥，我早该知道我不过是又一个“联盟的勇士”，或者说比普通的勇士再“有价值一些”……对你来说总是那么容易吗？向另一个人许下不可思议的誓言？我禁不住想，拉希奥。在白虎寺的时候，在最后审判的前几个晚上——在海边的晚上。为什么你要来见我？你的计划不可能是临时起意，那个时候你早已下定决心，做好周密准备来翻天覆地，而你为何又要多次一举呢？只是为让我放松警惕不对你产生怀疑？你是怎么办到的？——在你明知道自己即将背叛一个人的时候又向他许下那样迷人的愿景？这对你来说很有趣吗？

而我居然以为会有更多。

安度因•乌瑞恩王子

又及：我的膝盖又开始疼了，这让我不得不停下对你的指控。  
顺便一提，你的名字写在联盟悬赏令上，我贴心地为你在暴风城的城墙上预留了位置，好安放你的头颅。

拉希奥：  
海军上将泰勒死讯在昨晚传来。  
父王本想对我隐瞒此事——但他在接到信时脸上悲怆的神情出卖了他。当我和父王单独共进晚餐时，他几乎在哽咽了。泰勒是位身经百战的老兵……并且和我父亲情同手足，我花了好大功夫才安慰父亲吃掉他的那份苹果派。  
这感觉很奇怪，看着联盟的雄狮潸然泪下，而我自己却无动于衷。  
不要指责我的冷酷——我想念泰勒，当然。但那时我只觉得这一点儿都不真实，甚至荒唐可笑。海军上将泰勒？那个当我在潘达利亚四处捅篓子时替我收拾烂摊子，费尽心思抓我回家，还扬言要好好收拾我一顿的硬汉，已不在人世？这太不可思议了，简直像个过于拙劣的玩笑，那样勇敢的战士怎么能就这样轻易的倒下？他至少应当死在抗击部落最激烈的前线，面对潮水般涌来的兽人骑兵面无惧色，最终为掩护残部的撤退而英勇就义……总之不该是死于战友的背叛。

直到我回到房间时才终于意识到这个事实：  
再也不会有人容忍我的肆意妄为，一边提心吊胆一边骂骂咧咧地期盼我回家了。至少不会是泰勒。我有些恍惚，我费了好一会儿才想起他的脸，想起他忘记修剪的胡须和无奈的眼神。我一直没对他道谢过，我先前见到他只想躲得远远的，而现在我再也没有机会了。

今天早些时候，要塞指挥官回到暴风城觐见父王。我送他离开时，他将一份文件副本交予我，“我本不该给您看这个的，但我相信其中有您很感兴趣的记载。”当我还是个孩子的时候就认识他了，他和我一样面露悲伤，却强打精神地朝我微笑道别，“希望这能让您开心。”  
这是海军上将日记的一份拷贝。猜猜看，拉希奥，其中都写了些什么？  
我逐页翻着那些上将生前的笔记，关于要塞的人员调动，物资调配，建筑修建……直到我看到了一个熟悉的名字：  
有个好心的熊猫人，郭雅夫人已经把几车的食物便宜卖给了我们。情况似乎越来越好了。

我不得不承认，当我看到“郭雅夫人”出现在德拉诺的时候，我的精神紧绷到了极点。郭雅夫人，哈？我们都知道她的黑市背后另有其人，而这位目光独到的熊猫人女士是不可能无缘无故千里迢迢奔赴德拉诺只为给联盟做便宜买卖的，除非有人嘱咐她那么做。

我继续翻看着，连我自己都不知道我期待在日记上再看到些什么，杀死海军上将的元凶？另一个世界的先知维纶？我不知道，拉希奥，直到我又翻了一页。

哈里斯爵士来到了城镇中心，和他一起来的还有黑王子拉希奥。很难看出谁抓住了谁。拉希奥希望能在我的要塞里避难，声称他干了一些让食人魔抓狂的事情。哈里斯吼叫着说拉希奥是联盟的难民。克劳迪娅女士和她的士兵则举起了枪作为回应。气氛很紧张。我告诉拉希奥，他将受到“客人般”的欢迎，住在有全天守卫监视的屋子里。另外，我也发信给了国王。黑龙现在正乖乖待在我的要塞里还能出什么乱子呢? 军营完成了。军械库正在建设当中。早上又来了一大批物资，这些都是拉希奥送来的“礼物”，协助我们建造旅店。他是怎么办到的?我去找了拉希奥，他告诉我要盯着点厄菲阿尔。反正他们俩我都不相信。

……过了好一会儿我才发现自己正下意识地咧着嘴角。  
这让我感到愧疚，我本该缅怀一位英雄的死，并探究他的死因，而不是被一头龙崽分了神。我继续读着，一面寻思着你在泰勒的死中扮演着何等角色。

我把一些守卫叫到一边并给了他们极其可观的薪水，让他们24小时盯着拉希奥。但他们却低下了头，说拉希奥给了他们更恐怖的薪水，让他们24小时盯着我。那个狗杂种……

我不得不承认，这几乎让我笑了出声。这绝对是你，拉希奥，泰勒上将说的没错，你这善于收买人心的小杂种，无论在哪个世界都劣性不改，嗯？  
日记在上将离开要塞时停下了，而我已经知道的他即将追寻着厄菲阿尔并死于其手。你似乎在提醒他厄菲阿尔的背叛，我越来越不读懂你了，拉希奥。我不理解你为何会向联盟要塞求援，既然你与加尔鲁什是在一边的，你难道不该站在钢铁部落的酋长大厅，为那个战犯出谋划策？  
你造成的麻烦已经越来越大了，小龙崽子。我听闻钢铁部落的实力早已超出了联盟和部落双方的预计，恐怕也超出了你的。我希望你能意识到自己的愚蠢并乖乖伏诛，你的头颅依然很值钱，我父王并没有将你从通缉令上撤下的打算，他对黑龙可谓是深恶痛绝。

无论如何，那位要塞指挥官说的没错，我想……  
我的确很开心得知你还活着。虽然我的理智告诉我这对联盟而言未必是什么好事。

安度因•乌瑞恩王子

又及：我突然意识到，上将的日记中将，你是独身前往要塞寻求庇护的。左右不在你的身边，希望你是派她俩去执行什么任务，而不是你真的濒临险境走投无路。  
照看好自己。如果你的脑袋没有挂在暴风城的城墙上，而是被一群食人魔敲碎吃掉，这可太好笑了，我可以拿这个取笑你一辈子。

拉希奥：  
发生的事发生了。  
在一切变得更糟之前，我想先和你分享一则传奇故事，一位人类王子的故事：  
阿拉索帝国的国王老来得子，当那婴孩诞生时，全国上下为之欢庆，每个人都向年迈的国王贺喜，只有一人除外。帝国的大主教终日眉头紧缩，唉声叹气，最终他小心翼翼地觐见国王，说：他得到了一则神谕，那位王子将会出落的无比英勇，聪慧，然而就在他二十岁那年，他将杀死自己的父亲并迎娶自己的母亲。  
国王勃然大怒，随即令人将主教拖出朝堂斩首，但当盛怒的国王看到两旁畏缩不前的甲士时，突然冷静了下来。那位主教确实通晓神谕，全国上下都无人不知，迄今为止他的每则预言都一一灵验，无论是敌军的进袭路线，冬日初雪的时间，还是即将到来的山洪。国王犹豫了，他想着新生儿那皱巴巴又稚嫩的小脸，望着老者悲伤而坚定，布满皱纹的脸，望着四下众人如羊羔般迷茫又恐惧的脸。可怖的沉默扼住了所有人的咽喉。  
最终，老国王选择相信了主教的神谕。他命令一个仆役将刚刚诞生的王子抛到荒郊野外，在这个孩子犯下不可饶恕的罪行前终结他的性命。但事情出了差错，那位仆役可怜这个无辜的孩子，便把他送给邻国奥特兰克的一个牧羊人。阴差阳错之下，那天恰逢奥特兰克的国王微服出访，奥特兰克国王和王后并没有子嗣，他们看中了牧羊人拾来的孩子，并将他带到宫中，作亲生儿子抚养成人，并被定为王位继承人。  
王子一天天长大，他剑术精湛，通晓兵书，如预言般那样英勇而聪慧。在他即将年满二十岁的时候，神殿的神谕者悄悄告诉了他那则诅咒般的预言。为避免弑父娶母的预言成真，把奥特兰克国王和王后视作自己亲生父母的王子变离开了奥特兰克，并发誓永不再回来。  
他离开养父母，朝阿拉索帝国走去……朝他的命运走去。  
在逃亡的路上王子受到了一伙贵族的欺辱，一怒之下他将那些羞辱他的人通通杀死，着其中就有他出访远游的亲生父亲——年迈的阿拉索国王。不久之后，王子以其非凡的英勇聪明才智除掉了危害阿拉索民众的鹰身人女妖，被阿拉索人民拥戴为王，并且娶了前国王的王后——他的生母为妻。就这样，预言变成了现实，王子成为了杀父娶母的罪人，可他自己对此却毫不知情。  
当他顺应他的妻子——他母亲的请求清查杀害先王的凶手时，却发现他所要找的罪人就是他自己，而杀父娶母的命运最终还是降临到了他的身上。王子在百感交集中刺瞎了自己的双眼，然后自我放逐，在荒野中到处流浪，以求忏悔。

这故事对你来说耳熟吗，拉希奥？  
让我讲的更直接些，我仍记在迷雾酒肆时你常挂在嘴边的话——“作为最后的黑龙，前代的责任落在了我的肩头，保卫艾泽拉斯的安全是我的命运，我必须坚守这份责任。”  
命运，拉希奥，又是命运，你为你的命运和责任可以不择手段，不计牺牲，你说总有一天我会理解，我们将会面临一个恐怖而强大的敌人，到那时我们将携手共御强敌。我想，当你劫走加尔鲁什，打开通往另一个德拉诺的传送门时，你肯定认为自己在为即将降临在艾泽拉斯的灾难做准备，为对抗强敌做准备，你恐怕不会料到，你曾说的强大而恐怖的敌人，正是借你的路，降临艾泽拉斯的。不知你一贯灵通的情报网是否已经通晓艾泽拉斯的现状，最新消息：从德拉诺走来的古尔丹在在破碎海滩打开了萨格拉斯之墓并召唤燃烧军团，托你的福，你所说的敌人再一次降临了。  
躲避命运的人最终逃不过命运，而你，我的朋友，你总是那么的骄傲，像是掌控着所知的一切。你常说你脱离了黑龙一族被腐化的宿命，你的命运将完全是你自己的……可像你这样自认为能掌控命运的人却再一次地成功地被命运所戏耍。  
我一贯讨厌预言，我讨厌不可逆转的结局，或者说我从不相信有什么结局是真正不可逆转的。我想到……在我读一本书的时候，我甚至讨厌别人不经意地告诉我故事的结局。当你读一本书，那怕它早已写完了，可你在没读完的时候，那故事对你来说就是充满着无限的可能，故事中的王子可能继承了王位，可能死于瘟疫，可能迎娶了邻国的公主，可能杀死了祸乱王国的黑龙……也可能和那头黑龙私奔，谁知道呢？当我再小些的时候，我甚至畏惧故事的结局，当它们和我料想的不同，会让我悲伤好一阵子。后来我学会了一个“聪明”的办法，你猜什么？我不去读那些故事的最后一章，这样故事中的王子就永远拥有着无穷无尽的机会，而不必想现实一样被束缚在某种既定的轨迹之上。

我跑题了。  
让我们重新回到现实命运的话题，回到军团上来。正如我开篇所言，拉希奥，发生的事情发生了。我相信这不是你愿意看到的结果，而无论你此时此刻有多么的懊悔难当或是羞愧得不能自已，我都希望你能够再一次地直面你的命运，正视它，挑战它，无论如何不要逃避它。艾泽拉斯需要你，尽管你曾犯下了几乎不可饶恕的罪行，但大敌当前，就连联盟和部落都暂时地搁争端，我相信这里的大多数人都不会拒绝你的援助之手。

安度因•乌瑞恩王子

又及：我的父亲将在两日之后亲自率部踏上破碎群岛的征途，部落也是一样。希望他们这次能在危急关头放下平日里“小小“的争端，共御强敌。我和父亲约好了，等他回到暴风城之后，我将亲自参与前线战事的谋划。

……除了艾泽拉斯，也许我也是。

04  
拉希奥：  
你预见到这个了吗。

安度因•乌瑞恩国王  
（这页纸有被揉成一团后再展平的痕迹）

05  
拉希奥：  
距离我接过这个“新头衔”已经好几个月了，我不能说我做得像父亲那样出色——圣光在上，可能我永远做不到像他那样，但至少我在尽力做好我所能做的一切。  
多奇怪啊，他们现在管我叫国王陛下了……吉恩除外，并不是说他对我不尊敬，而是他有时仍改不了口，我知道在他眼中我永远都会是一个孩子，况且他仍在为我父亲的死而深深自责。他当时在天火号上目睹了一切，他甚至不敢在当天亲自带来我父亲嘱托他交给我的信，而是派一位勇士前来。他不敢见我，我想……他认为我会对他有所怨恨。  
我完全没有那样想，从来没有过。我没能亲眼看到一切，但我明白这绝对不是吉恩的错，无论谁在场……即便是我也无法阻止父亲， “国王该为他的人民牺牲一切。”他总是那样讲。我又怎么能责怪吉恩没能拦下我父亲呢。我现在是国王了，我需要一位经验丰富盟友协助我应对危机，梳理思路，吉恩是最佳人选。可他总是心怀愧疚，恨不得能一直待在前线，避免回到暴风城，更不用说在私下和我碰面，这让我有些无所适从，我是说，一直以来我都有点儿想躲开父辈们对我的劝诫：“别去冒险，安度因”；“别去和危险人物碰面”；“注意安全，王子殿下”可当这些约束突然间都消失了，反倒让我更加喘不过气来。  
……在父亲的葬礼结束的一周之后，我在雄狮之眠堵到了独自前来吊唁的吉恩。那是父王的长眠之所……我这是骗谁呢。那只是座空坟，我们甚至没能找到他的遗骨，但是，但是……拉希奥，如果你来到这儿就会明白我的意思，父亲的棺椁上总是笼罩着一层闪烁的光晕，从第一晚起这光就存在了，一时间众说纷纭，大部分市民认为那是圣光显灵。但我知道，圣光要更加炙热一些，而那光则更为冷清，温和。在被死亡之翼毁于一旦前，这里曾是旧花园的遗址，我儿时经常背着父亲独自跑到花园来，在月亮井旁听那些德鲁伊讲故事。笼罩着雄狮之眠的光晕和那些月亮井散发的光芒有些许相似，我想，这是艾露恩对狼神拉戈什的祝福。父亲会为此感到欣慰的。  
我令卫兵退在一旁，独自上前。吉恩太入神了，他久久伫立在那儿，甚至没能察觉我的靠近。直到我离得足够近……在此之前，我从未见过吉恩•格雷迈恩，吉恩尼斯的国王、狼人之主显露出任何脆弱的迹象，可现在，那张沧桑的脸上泪痕纵横。  
我不记得我当时胡言乱语地说了些什么，我只知道我上前给了吉恩一个拥抱，而他的手臂几乎要把我的肋骨勒断了。说来惭愧，我本来是想要来安慰吉恩的，意在缓解我们之间紧张的气愤（只是吉恩单方面这样认为），可后来这事儿以我趴在吉恩肩膀上哭得直打嗝告终。这太丢脸了，更何况还是在这儿，父亲一定全看在眼里，我都能想到他那副哈哈大笑嘲笑我俩的样子。那天我打嗝打了快一晚上，一直到睡前吉恩还面色忧虑地嘱咐我按照某种特点的节奏屏息——呼吸——不管怎样，这让我感觉好多了。在睡着之前我总算停下了，那晚我终于做了一个和绿色火焰无关的梦。  
我不会简单的说那是个好梦，好梦不会让人流着泪醒来。

我梦见了你，拉希奥。  
我梦见变回了你的原型，你不再是那个圆圆滚滚的两岁龙崽子，你变得差不多有奥妮克希亚那么大，双翼张开能够撂翻整整一小队的骑兵，你昂首咆哮，利爪穿透了我的胸膛……多奇怪啊，可我却依然想要吻你。  
吉恩曾以为我对他有所埋怨，这错得离谱，不妨说我对你的怨恨要更上一层。在我加冕礼的前夜我几乎整宿未眠，我想要竭力理清思绪，冷静下来，像个真正的国王那样面对一切，我差不多做到了，我重新修改了翌日要用到的演讲稿和誓词，然后把文件放在一边，开始试着写一封信。可我做不到这个，我甚至写不出一封完整的信，千言万语在如千军万马般堵在我的喉头，我想起你曾对我说，你希望我能成为暴风城的国王，联盟的领袖，因为我比我父亲“有时更能听得进劝”，而你将“翘首期盼望我的加冕典礼”。  
我那天晚上发誓，如果你突然出现，我一定会让你的下场和你长姊一样……只要你出现，你要你在这儿。  
但你没有。

我把那封信想成你的脸然后团成一团丢在墙角。拿过那些讲稿走到露台，晚风让我的头脑变得清醒。这太可笑了，在灾难般那些随之而来的事件中，你是最不值一提的，有整整一个联盟需要我操心。  
东方破晓时，我已经能把讲稿倒背如流了。

安度因•乌瑞恩国王

我不知道为什么还要尝试写这该死的信，给一个根本不会看到它的人。

拉希奥：  
我不知道自己上次入睡是什么时候，在那些部落干掉我之前，困倦大概会先行一步让我倒下。但我不能，我宁愿被疲惫杀死也不想阖眼……我就是不能。  
艾泽拉斯的居民是坚韧而勇敢的，军团无法真正杀死我们。实际上，我想除了我们自身，谁也无法让我们倒下。而我们正在一次又一次地上演相同的、愚蠢的、无聊的戏码。圣光在上，我很努力地去尝试了——当一把巨剑仍插在艾泽拉斯的胸膛之上，大地的哀嚎尚未平息时，我想也许我们可以不再重蹈历史的覆辙，也许我们可以克制自私和贪婪的本性，也许我们可以在新的起点上试着和平地共享这片土地。我仍旧坚信，艾泽拉斯足够包容人类、精灵、牛头人、兽人或是遗族和平相处。但遗憾的是，总有人不那么想。他们认为他者即地狱，他们认为战争是解决问题的唯一方式。我曾以为人是可以改变的，就像我父亲那样。但我错了。有些人已经无药可救了，当我们身居地狱但求杯水时，他们只想看着这世界燃烧。

我不知道你是否听听闻在索拉丁之墙发生的事。当希尔瓦娜斯接任部落大酋长，离开幽暗城之后，面对幽暗城出现的权力空缺，居民自发成立了一个管理组织——荒芜议会，他们为被遗忘者的利益奔走。就像你知道的那样，大部分遗族生前曾是洛丹伦的居民，他们有过家人，爱人和朋友。并不是所有遗族都能和过去诀别，对于一些被遗忘者来说，尽管他们的心脏已不再跳动，可他们依然会怀念他们生前的一切。尤其是那些亲人尚存于世的人。而大部分洛丹伦的逃亡者已定居在暴风城，他们怀着沉重的悲伤悼念着死去的亲人，并不知道死者可能仍然在人间——以一种奇特的方式存在着。  
因此，当法奥大主教作为牵头人，向我询问能否支持被遗忘者和洛丹伦存活的居民们在索拉丁之墙展开一次亲属见面会时，我很快便应许了下来——只要当事双方对此乐见其成。如果连死亡都不能将亲人分开的话，我想再没什么缘由能阻止家人彼此相见。我承认……我不仅仅是出于同情和悲悯才认同这件事，我有我的坚持。我想，如果能够再三促成这样的见面会，遗族和人类之间的隔阂也许能逐渐变得不那么难以跨越，这将是被遗忘者与人类之间对和平的尝试，更是部落与联盟之间对和平的探索。如果双方阵营的人民原因理解，接纳彼此，我相信我所追求的一切终究会有实现的可能。

你说的对，我的朋友……我太天真了。  
我同女妖之王通信，这事得到了希尔瓦娜斯的认可，荒芜议会作为幽暗城的管理者主持了这次亲属见面活动，那些久别重逢的亲人们抚摸着彼此陌生的脸……我不得不承认这场面很触动人，我想……我愿意献出一切，换来一个和我父亲见面的机会。  
我那时没料到接下来的事。  
佳莉娅•米奈希尔，洛丹伦的公主，阿尔萨斯的姐姐乔装打扮混入了人群……圣光在上，我能理解她对自己人民的关爱，但我不得不承认，她的行为毁了一切，包括她自己。她试图劝说荒芜议会回归联盟……荒芜议会当然会反对，毋庸置疑，亲属会面本应和政治立场无关，接着，女妖之王恰到好处地出现了。她举起她的箭。  
我催促着身下的狮鹫竭力向前飞去，希尔瓦娜斯将会以此为借口屠杀我的人民，我决不允许这样的事发生，我想那是暴风城最雄壮矫健的狮鹫，可它还是太慢了……太慢了。我看到黑蚀箭射穿了佳莉娅的胸膛，接着她搭上第二支，射向我的子民，参与会面的被遗忘者纷纷掩护着自己的人类家人。

我本是这样想的。可我又错了。  
她射向的不是人类，她射向的是被遗忘者。她射向那些本应由她庇护的人，那些只是想和亲人见面的人，那些遭受诅咒不是活着也并非死去的人。一个又一个，那些被遗忘者应声倒下，他们的家人再一次看着他们死在自己面前。  
我在这个时候就该明白，希尔瓦娜斯为达到她的计划可以不惜一切，她连自己的子民都可以毫不犹豫的射杀，更毋庸说对其他活着的种族。我该知道她从未考虑的和平的可能性，从未考虑过除了她自己的利益之外的任何人，任何事，我该知道她是个狡诈阴险的权谋者，为挑起争端不遗余力。  
但我知道的太晚了。

我不能入睡，拉希奥……每当我睡着时我就能听见那些响彻云端的哭喊和树木剥落的噼啪声，闻见世界之树燃烧的滚滚烟尘和血肉炙烤的气味……而我不敢睁开眼睛，那些孩子融化的面庞会要了我的命。他们尖叫着控诉我的无能和愚蠢，是我在军情七处的间谍布满奥格瑞玛时自恃轻敌，是我让女妖之王的计谋得逞，是我将暗夜精灵的主力部队调往希利苏斯……吉恩的夫人米娅已经上了年纪，米娅皇后甚至能够亲赴达纳苏斯，救治伤员，疏散人员。而我对此无能为力，除了看着传送门另一端的世界燃烧之外什么都做不了。  
因为“一个国王应该待在他的该待的地方”，因为“之后还有更重要的事需要一位国王来谋划”，我的理智承认，应该是这样的，但你知道另一个我是怎么想的吗，拉希奥？那个不甘心被困住的孩子大声哭泣着你什么都做不好，你在还是个孩子的时候就四处逞强让人操碎了心，而当你局势需要独当一面时却又想哭着逃走，装作一个孩子。我稳住吉恩，将吉安娜给我的炉石交给泰兰德，劝说她不要做无为的牺牲，我竭尽全力让自己安静下来，可那幻听从没停下过，那哭喊震得我无法安眠。

你曾说过，如果我被关起来，你会想方设法打破牢笼救我出来……我已经被困住了，像那些身居地狱但求杯水的人一样，而你又在哪儿呢？我知道什么是我该做的，但现在，就这一会儿，只要一小会儿，请让我能稍微停下那么几分钟，让我回到少年时无忧无惧的冒险中，让我重新想起翡翠林高大青翠的毛竹，昆莱山亘古不化的积雪，四风谷成群飞过的雄鹰；让我呼吸着雾纱栈道湿润的雾气，仰望石匠之愚璀璨的星辰；让我陷在你甜蜜谎言织成的网中……让我相信还有那么一个人，对我说你可以暂时忘记一切，带我飞离绝望，逃出生天。  
或者，站在我身边。就在这儿，哪儿都不去。让我相信我还能够有机会挽救这一切，让我相信我还有资格戴着这顶沉重的冠冕，让我相信我不会再让我的子民失望，不会让孩子哭泣，让母亲流血。

而你不在这儿，我已认清这个事实。  
明日我将远征洛丹伦，我会平息那些尖叫和哭喊，我要终结希尔瓦娜斯的统治，让她血债血偿。我父亲说的对，和平即是崇高的理想，但若想实现和平，你必须为之而战。我是个乌瑞恩，我不会让我父王失望，我总能做好这一切。  
我……是的，我会的。  
安度因

国王将手中的羽毛笔放下，长叹一口气，伸出修长的指节揉了揉眼眶，闪烁的烛光晃得他有些头晕。他垂着金色的脑袋，久久地凝视着那封笔墨未干的信。良久之后，他犹豫地拾起放在一旁的笔，沾了沾深蓝的墨水，颤抖地在新信的落款处加上——  
爱你的，安度因

随即又触电般地收回手，不可思议地瞪大眼睛，似乎方才是什么魍魉摄住了他的心智。他重新拿起笔，重重划掉方才填上的字眼，将羊皮纸对折三下，装入放在一旁的信封。点熔火漆，滴于信函封口，在它凝固之前加盖上雄狮的印记。  
像是觉得以火漆封缄还不够似的，他又在信上轻轻落下一个吻。  
这吓到了他了。他重重地摇着脑袋，盯着晃动的烛焰发呆，情不自禁地持信靠近跳动的火舌，将那些无可挑剔的字迹，那些承载着自责与思念的字眼付之一炬。  
蜡烛随风晃动了一下，随即熄灭了。

不仅仅是书桌上的那枚精致的蜡烛，整个房间的灯火都灭了，黑暗将他温柔地包裹。他感觉到脊背后的寒风——露台的落地窗不知何时开了一道小缝。他叹了口气，准备放下手中的信，起身关上被风吹开的门。  
黑暗中，他感觉到什么东西突然攥住了他持信的手腕，那生物有着尖锐的利爪和温热的掌心，“它”的呼吸扫过国王的后颈，让他觉得心脏发痒，喉咙发干。  
听啊，“它”开口说话了——

“我想那是属于我的。”  
那个丝绸般的声音说着。


	2. 冷静期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次糟糕争吵之后，黑龙拍拍翅膀飞走啦。

他们有过许多次争执，从冬幕节丑毛衣的颜色到感恩节火鸡填充香料的选择，从先遣队的行军路线到与部落的和谈与否，有时他们嬉笑着朝对方丢着柔软的枕头，有时他们往彼此的酒杯里“加料”报复（不要往黑龙的酒杯里加黑胡椒，经验之谈），有时他们会被愤怒和隔阂冲昏头脑，像两条狭路相逢的蛇那样吐出恶毒刻薄的言语，朝对方的脸上招呼着拳头，弄出点鼻血或是燎着一两条床单。那些情况很少发生，况且那往往不会持续很久，血液会被洁白干净的手帕擦拭，创口会被温暖明亮的光芒治愈，而床单——好吧，你没办法修复一条烧坏的床单，但你总是可以换上一条新的，更柔软、更舒适，他们会蜷缩在上面，一同陷入一个好梦。  
但他们从未经历过像现在这样严重的争执。这不是说有更多尖锐的咒骂、淋漓的鲜血或是烧毁的木桌，没那么严重。确切地说，这是一场缄默的战争，他们突然安静下来，如同对垒的棋手凝固了手下的动作，如同衔枚的士卒在漆黑的夜晚悄无声息地行军，僵持着，凝望着，等待着谁先拔出军刀，打响冲锋的战鼓。  
或者不是冲锋，而是静默的溃退。

谁先挑起这场战役的已经无关紧要，没人在乎这个，箭在弦上之时，每个人都会拉紧弓弦。人们只在乎战争何时结束，怎样结束。执黑子一方颓然向后坐下，尖锐的爪划破了皮质靠椅的扶手，他似乎极力忍耐着不要对别的什么东西做出相同的行为。“安度因，我……”他喘息着，眉头虬结在一起。  
白主教的嘴角差点儿露出胜利的微笑，他等待着，比如“安度因，我很抱歉。”或是“安度因，我不会再这么做了。”他会原谅他的——他总是会原谅他的。

“我们分开一段时间吧。”黑龙轻轻吐出了那句话。  
“什么？”安度因有些困惑地微张着口，仿佛拉希奥说着什么高深艰涩的龙语，但这也不对，拉希奥教过他龙语，至少是一些常用的句子，他们时常在会议上脱口而出几个奇怪的龙语单词引得他人侧目——如果拉希奥说的是龙语，那么他会懂得的。  
“我需要离开一段时间。”他又说了一遍，语气比方才轻松了许多，仿佛在那漫长的几秒钟内他终于想通了什么复杂的问题。而当那头黑龙计划好什么的时候，他从不会多加等待，他站起身来，几乎是迈着轻快的步子，朝露台走去。留下人类僵直着站在原地，仿佛一只应激的夜枭大睁的双眼。“哦，对了。”他突然转过伸来，摩挲着手指，从左手摘下什么东西，把它轻放在国王的书桌上，“先放在你这里。”  
那是个小巧的金色圆环，光滑，简洁，在烛光下闪闪发光。安度因偏着脑袋，瞪着那个小东西，几乎要把它盯出火花，他几乎能完美地回想起他第一次瞧见它时的场景：要有炉火，温暖明亮，要有柔和的月色和摇曳的烛光。有着一个微笑和一枚吻，“这是个附魔的指环。”一个丝绸般的声音从远处传来，“一共有两个，你会知道携带者的位置，不管它们相距有多远。你愿意戴上它吗，我亲爱的安度因？”  
也许是他把自己的心绪写在了脸上，也许是因为他看上去太过难堪。因为那头黑龙放缓他的语气，他像是安慰一个婴孩那样轻声开口：“我不得不，安度因，只是一小会儿，但我不希望有人能找到我——你知道，当我戴着它时，你会知道……”  
他没能继续保持那样轻快的语气，因为另一枚戒指的主人伸手遮住了自己的眼睛，那枚镶着红宝石的指环在火光下亮得吓人，他没能看见人类的眼睛，但他能瞧见对方抽搐的嘴角和极力压抑的哽咽。这似乎将他钉在原地，难以移动分毫。

“‘一小会儿’？”人类移开了自己的手，双眼注视着桌上那枚孤零零的指环。  
“一个月？一年？”  
“还是说：对你来说的‘一小会儿’？”  
“你们龙——”他哽住了，深深地喘息着，花了好一会儿才调整好呼吸。“一个世纪对你们而言也是‘一小会儿’，混蛋。”  
“嗯哼。”那头龙不置可否，“是真的一小会儿。”让人怀疑他是否真的听懂了人类的话。

安度因坐在桌前，伸手挑拨着蜡烛芯，享受火焰燎过指尖的刺激——实际上，只要你的动作够快，那根本不会留下什么感觉。他听见露台的落地窗被打开的声音，他听见翅膀划破夜空的声音，他听着那声音直到它消失不见。  
某种倦怠感从他心底油然而生，他困极了，他想要睡觉可他甚至移不开椅子。于是他爬卧在桌前，指尖摆弄着那枚落在桌上的戒指，让它旋转着跳舞，直到滑落到桌边，弹跳着跌落在地。但没关系，他知道他不会弄丢它，他总会知道它在那里——就在床下不过十公分的距离。  
他困倦地合上眼睛，也许那头龙会找一个舒适的地方，逍遥着冬眠一个世纪，也许他明早就会扑腾着翅膀回家，带着恶心人鼻涕和大狗一样的眼神。

他由衷希望，“一小会儿”只是意味着一个晚上。


	3. 热咖啡与冷雨与伞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au 在星o克兼职打工的咖啡师安  
> 简介：一位到了打烊时间还赖着不走的顾客是很让人困扰的。

十二月最该死的天气是下雨，比阴天更让人沉闷，比雾霭更让人低迷，它是溅湿的裤脚，是摇晃的雨刷，是将每个人隔开的雨伞边缘，而它罪无可赦的头号原因是：那本可以成为一场纷纷扬扬的雪。  
咖啡厅舒缓的爵士乐压不住窗外的雨声，它从黄昏开始就下个不停，活像见了罐头的宠物狗嘴角没完没了的口水。安度因•乌瑞恩在这间连锁咖啡厅兼职有一段时间了，这并不是说他对咖啡文化有多么敬仰，原因无他，这家店不过刚好毗邻大学城，离他租的公寓不远，并能为他的生活带来稍许补贴。他一直在晚间值班——白天还有几门课程要修，久而久之就习惯了这样的生活节奏。在连锁咖啡厅服务不需要什么别出心裁的创意，感谢标准化制作，你在阿尔巴尼亚能喝到一杯味道几乎和纽约一模一样的拿铁。只要牢记员工手册，你所遇见的每一个操作问题都能迎刃而解。

室内温度高得吓人，安度因简直想将墨绿的围裙脱下丢在一旁。这当然不符合操作手册的说明，所以他只是将衬衣袖子向上卷了卷，准确记住每一位顾客的需求。这里的装饰依然保留着浓郁的圣诞色彩，墙角摆着一颗挂满了金色小球的假树，橱窗贴满了白胡子老头的笑脸，墙上挂着色彩不一的冬青花环，毕竟圣诞和新年相隔不过一周而已。这是12月的最后一个晚上，今晚这里的顾客格外得多。尽管安度因•乌瑞恩不太能理解公历新年有什么特别值得庆祝的地方，值得人冒着冷雨走出家门，三三两两地坐在有暖气的连锁咖啡厅，时不时看眼腕表，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，就好像零点的钟声一过，那些往日的错误与遗憾就会一扫而空，迎来一个全新的自我。面对现实吧，他在心底嘀咕着，这不过是一颗渺小的蓝色行星又一次完成围绕恒星的公转。等这一秒过去，一切依然如故：永远破碎的诺言，永远踟蹰的改变，永远没有回音的邮件，永远无法完成的新年计划——只等待着你把它们在新年来临之际一次又一次地提起，又反复搁置。

“两大杯杏仁拿铁，还有什么需要吗，先生？”他朝那个新来的顾客礼貌地微笑，有个女孩挽着对方的胳膊。又一对暂时无处可去，消磨时间等待新年的情侣。安度因在心中叹了口气，好在他只需要坚守到十一点半就可以摆脱这些碳基生物的喧闹，新年也无法延迟他们的关门时间，他甚至略带欣喜地在心中冷笑，那些打定主意在这里熬到1月1号零点的家伙想必会失落万分，在寒风中缩着脖子寻找下一个能够让他们再消磨半个小时的温暖场所。  
你们为什么不干脆整间钟点房呢？安度因又一次在心中摇头叹气——他今晚在内心叹气的次数快赶得上那些顾客低头看表的次数了。

“非常抱歉，还有十分钟我们就要下班了，请大家不要遗落自己的物品。”  
安度因几乎是雀跃着说出这句话的。他朝和自己搭班的女孩摆了摆手，示意她先回去，剩下的事留给他自己做就好。她的名字叫林彻，安度因没记住她的姓，但他知道她在这里呆不长。她的梦想是开一家属于自己的小咖啡馆，不是这种标准规范的大型连锁“咖啡加工厂”，那女孩总是念叨着要调制独特的爱心饮品，“加点儿星星草，法力香料什么的。”每到这时安度因就忍不住去问，“什么香料？”，而后得到对方一个俏皮的笑容作为回答。  
安度因心满意足地看着那些腻腻歪歪的情侣晃晃悠悠地离开温暖明亮的室内，走入萧瑟的冷雨。他开始挨桌收拾那些插着被咬坏的吸管的杯子，揉成一团的纸巾，甚至忍不住哼起调——直到他突然意识到，自己并非孤单一人。

在拐角的一张小桌旁，依然坐着一位顾客。  
他和方才的那些消磨时间等待跨年的顾客都不同，只有他独自一个，捧着一本略厚的书，桌子上摆了三只杯子——看得出来他在这儿坐了有些时候了，他怎么没咖啡因中毒呢？但安度因确信他并没有在认真读书，什么样的人会带着墨镜读书啊？那是个气质独特的家伙，夹着墨镜的耳朵上带着造型夸张的金色耳环，黑色长发别在耳后，上半部分在脑后挽起，下面的黑发打着卷随意地披在肩后，下颌留着一缕小胡子，上面用金色的细绳绑着末梢。  
一个奇怪的男人。

他清了清嗓子，准备礼貌地“请走”最后的客人，却在即将开口的功夫被对方抢了先。  
“你好呀，安度因。”那人取下墨镜，微笑着注视着他的双眼，“想念我吗？”

在看到那双棕红色双眼的瞬间，安度因想起了许多和新年无关的琐事。几封被退回的信件，一些石沉大海的邮件，一个永远拨不通的号码，那些许久前的遗憾和失落正像一只蓝色的蝴蝶，在亚马逊雨林中悄悄扇动着翅膀，等待着一场地球某处即将爆发的龙卷风。  
“我们下班了，先生，还请您抓紧时间离开。”他将那些个喝光的杯子扫进垃圾桶，不去看那双炙热的眼睛。  
“安度因，我知道你认出我来了——”  
“我不认识你，先生。”安度因转身去收拾最后几张桌子，“我知道你看了我的胸牌。”  
“拜托，安度因，别装了。”  
“你还没吃晚饭——我盯了你一晚上，拜托请一定让我带你去吃的东西。”  
“这里离你住的地方近吗？我们可以挑一家你顺路的。”

那人依然在他身后喋喋不休地大声嚷嚷着，说着些似是而非的话，直到四周突然变得黑暗。  
“你再不离开我就要报警了，拉希奥。”安度因关上了那些灯，站在大门的边缘冷静地开口。  
黑暗中传来轻微的笑声。似乎是满足于终于听到了自己的名字，那位顾客慢悠悠地踱步到门口，从安度因的身旁擦过。“我没带伞。”他毫无愧疚地开口道，“也许我们可以——”  
“可以随便租把公用伞。”安度因一边撑开自己的雨伞一边开口堵回他的话。  
“雨下了好一会儿了，它们想必都被借光了。”  
“还差十多分钟就是午夜了，你不会让我在新年第一天被淋成落汤鸡的，安度因，你难道忍心看到你的朋友以重感冒开启新的一年？”拉希奥一直侧着脑袋注视着金发的咖啡师，语气如怨如骗。

蓝色的蝴蝶扇动了最后一下翅膀，风暴来临。  
拉希奥突然意识到身旁的人丢下了雨伞，双手猛地攥住自己的衣领，“你不是我的朋友。”他听见安度因朝他怒吼，“朋友不会在你最需要帮助的时候转身离去，不会把你的呼救当做废话，更不会人间蒸发然后大摇大摆地突然出现在你的眼前。”  
似乎是意识到了自己的失态，安度因马上就松开了手。“我和你没什么可说的。”他叹了口气，向后退了两步，俯身拿起方才落地的雨伞，转身撑开，迈入雨中。

拉希奥注视着那个身影越来越远，直至消失在雨幕中。他靠着橱窗站着，颓然地用手指碾过额角。他可以追上去的，这些雨算不了什么，隔开他的绝不是什么冷雨，而是某些他心知肚明的东西，某些他知道，就算他赶上也无法弥补的东西。他在冷风中吸着鼻子，他还没淋上雨就已经想要吸鼻子了，他承认，他搞砸了，不只是现在，早在许久之前——究竟是什么让他觉得自己有资格来见他？

他一直低着脑袋，甚至没注意到越来越响的步伐。

“街角还剩下最后一把公用伞。”  
他觉得自己被什么东西重重地敲了下脑袋，他抬起眼睛，看见方才离开的年轻人此时此刻正面无表情地站在他的面前，昏黄的路灯为他投下漫长的阴影。“记得明天自己还上。”安度因将那把彩虹色的公用伞捅进他怀里，而后撑着自己的雨伞，头也不回地迈步向前。

银河系猎户座第三悬臂，那颗不起眼的蓝色星球又开始了新一轮的公转。也许新年的确是个足够有仪式感的日子，也许你只需要想得再用力些，做得再拼命些，拿出些勇气，也许终有一天，你就能勾画掉你年复一年写下的新年计划：向他道歉。

拉希奥抬起袖口，使劲擦了擦眼睛，随即撑开伞向前奔去。


	4. 星舰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国王离开艾泽拉斯的时候，那头黑龙不在送行的人群中，左右他的状况颇为忧虑。  
> 背景：参考漫画《狼之子》，安度因和维纶踏上飞船开始星际穿越。

星舰是能够跨越恒星际航行的飞行器。  
当然啦，星辰并非遗落在宇宙间的微光，它们是遥远的恒星，散落在无垠的黑暗中。当炽热的光芒穿越冗长的寂寥抵达艾泽拉斯时，便只剩下了冷却的星光。  
而维迪卡尔是一艘星舰。它能在星云中任意穿梭，躲过小行星和陨石，躲过铺天盖地的宇宙尘埃，它可能是勇士们所见过的最快的“代步工具”，只消不到两个艾泽拉斯标准日的功夫，就能横越这个小小的星系。可就算是这个星球上最快的飞船，在它刚刚点火起步的时候，也难免慢吞吞地拖着悠长的轨迹划过天穹，人们抬起头就能看见它留下的金色痕迹，就像一颗突破引力从地心冲向宇宙的璀璨流星。

黑龙昂首伫立，久久地凝视着那条越发黯淡的金色光辉，如同眺望满月的头狼，又如背着蜡制翅膀追逐太阳的伊卡洛斯。他的瞳孔随着周围光线的黯淡而收缩，深红的虹膜在暧昧的黄昏中闪闪发亮，嘴角绷成一条平直的线，像那些没有双翼的冷血爬行动物一样纹丝不动。  
就连身后的叹息声也依然无法打破他仿佛被石化的诅咒。  
“它就要入轨了，您怎么瞧也瞧不见的。”  
那位背着弩箭的黑发人类女性脚踏着草丛，发出窸窣的响声。她向身旁扎着马尾的女性兽人使了个眼色，对方耸了耸肩，坚决地又看回去。人类再一次重重地贪婪口气，张合的嘴唇似乎酝酿着什么石破惊天的话语。她原地踟蹰许久，最终深思熟虑地开口：

“想哭就哭吧——”

女兽人拿手肘使劲捅了下她的腹部，并同时难以置信地挑眉，仿佛在发出无声地咆哮：在所有能刺激一头黑龙脆弱的自尊心的语料库里，你偏偏选了这个？  
人类毫不犹豫地拍开了兽人的手，并报以相同的眼刀：废话甚多，有种你来？

若非那头小龙突然发声，她们悄无声息的眼神搏杀可能还要持续很久。  
“说什么呢，”拉希奥轻蔑地开口道，如同弹开指尖蹭到的一粒灰尘，“我才不会为一个人类——”

在瞬息万变的几秒钟内，两位女士清晰地听到了那头小龙发出吸鼻子的声音，可能还伴随着一点儿来自喉头的哽咽。  
现在是深秋时节，暴风城郊外的黄昏冷得吓人，左右想。他们的陛下一定是感冒了。


	5. 爱你说谎的模样

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看穿谎言总是那么容易，而笃信真心最为难得。

安度因•乌瑞恩不喜欢说谎。  
当他还是个男孩的时候，父亲曾对他讲过一则睡前故事，故事讲一个小木偶渴望成为一个小男孩，“他一撒谎，鼻子就变得老长，于是仙女说：‘说谎的家伙是不配成为一个孩子的。’”瓦里安国王讲着讲着就俯下身来，微笑着拿手指轻戳他的鼻尖。等他稍大一些，在跟随大主教本尼迪塔斯在光明大教堂修习圣光的时候，他也曾在那些厚厚的箴言中读到过：“说谎言的嘴，为圣光所憎恶；行事诚实的，为它所喜悦。”*1虽然他那时总觉得大主教的视线令他倍感不安，但书上讲的话总归是没错的，尤其是一本那么厚、那么重的书，泛黄的纸页像一片片枯叶粘连在书脊上，仿佛一阵秋风扫过就能让它们尽数飘落。  
他儿时极少说谎，在大多数情况下，这个金发的男孩都会极为真诚地道出自己的心意，伯瓦尔•弗塔根公爵总是对他这点大加赞赏，他说诚实是圣骑士最伟大的美德，假以时日，王子一定会成为一名被圣光眷顾的骑士。所以，当他的女仆腼腆着询问王子，她辫子上装饰的墨绿色蝴蝶结看起来如何时，小王子不假思索地就给出了自己脑中第一个闪过的字眼：“很夺目，尼菲，就像一只刚腌过的癞蛤蟆。”  
从那以后，安度因有些明白，“诚实”并不总会受到人们的喜爱。但那时他还太过年轻，尚未不懂得一个精心准备的“谎言”可以有多么的迷人——一直到他十五岁。

***  
安度因王子一边小口啜饮着童福泡的大麦茶，一边注视着今晚踏进酒肆的第四位冒险者。那是位个头高挑的德莱尼圣骑士，安度因能认出她腰间斜跨的圣契，他在埃索达见过不少这样的便携小书，里面写满了诸如：“所以你们要弃绝谎言，各人与邻舍说实话，因为我们互为肢体。”*2这样的箴言。他本以为她是父亲派来叫自己回到雄狮港的，而她只是朝暴风城的王子深鞠一躬就转身而去，大步迈向在场的另一位王子，一边点头问好，一边从怀里掏出什么奇怪的石板。黑王子似乎对访客带来的东西极为满意，因为他高声吆喝掌柜端上一壶酒——这是他对待他所“信赖”的勇士常用的套路，推杯换盏之间畅谈人生追求：想要获取的力量，想要学习的知识，想要构建的世界……他能在几杯功夫绘制一张完美的乌托邦蓝图，让来访者激动地握住他的双手，仿佛见到了此生唯一的知己，恨不得下一秒就宣誓自己将永远为他们的“理想”而战——即使献出生命也在所不辞。安度因见过亡灵法师和拉希奥谈论他“生前”的家人，谈论他是如何被自己亲人所憎恶，谈论他已经认不出的女儿躲在他兄弟的身后，小声嚷嚷着“那个怪物是谁？”；见过侏儒盗贼和黑王子就诺莫瑞根的议会制交谈甚欢，谈论着“大工匠”选举方式现存的优劣和改进空间；他甚至见过牛头人萨满祭司和黑龙探讨“大地母亲”的赐福，牛头人萨满一脸信服地盯着那头小龙，仿佛黑龙此时此刻知晓所有关于大地的奥妙……黑王子向所有人许下承诺，他像一个意气风发的变革者那样，承诺带给他们一个崭新的世界，一个没有纷争与歧视，一个“更好”的世界。安度因对此嗤之以鼻，他实在不知道，在拉希奥所构想的世界里，“Lok’Tar Ogar！”究竟是如何与“议会制”共存的。

现在，那位德莱尼女士开始接过黑龙递来的酒杯了。  
又一位被黑王子的谎言所诓骗的勇士。安度因在暗中翻了个白眼，他试着提醒过联盟的勇士不要相信那头黑龙的话，可黑王子允诺的奖赏实在迷人，勇士们依然乐意为他鞠躬尽瘁。有些人来到这里，伤痕累累却笑容满面地再度走进，找黑王子领回自己应得的报酬，而有些人——有些人再没回来过。安度因试图告诉自己他们只是识破了黑龙的谎言然后转身离开，而不是……别的什么。  
他试图专心把注意力放在自己面前的围棋棋盘上，他正对着童福替他找来的棋谱尝试着钻研自己的棋法，他懒得再去倾听黑王子那套熟稔的谎言，尤其是黑龙的诓骗对象还是一位腰胯圣契的信仰者。  
但他们的话依然像小虫那样时不时地溜进他的耳朵。  
他听见那位长着犄角的女士开始向黑龙诉说自己昔日的遭遇：她登上了先知维纶叛离家乡的星舰，但她的姐妹选择留下。她的逃亡路途并不安定，每当他们找到新家，燃烧军团的烈焰便紧随其后，像掐灭蜡烛那样湮灭一颗又颗星球。她在从德拉诺撤离时杀死了一个艾瑞达——能存活至今的德莱尼必然对此轻车熟路，但这次和之前所有的杀戮都不太相同，因为那个红色皮肤的恶魔在死前疯狂地怪笑着，呛着鲜血的喉咙高声叫嚷着她的名字。  
“我做了我必须做的事。”她机械地陈述着，仿佛这份跨越多年的苦涩依然能给予她伤痛，“我杀死了我曾经的姐妹，因为她已经成为了我的敌人。这一切只是因为她那时还太过年轻，太过顽皮，在吉尼达尔起航的那天忙着在旷野追逐蝴蝶而不是追随先知的脚步。”  
“我找不到她，”她昂首吞下一杯苦酒，“那时飞船就要开走了。”  
他听见那头龙罕见地沉默了一小会儿，随后又叼上那副圆润的腔调念叨着“这不是你的错。”他说他明白这种决定有多么困难，他说他懂得她的痛苦，他每一次猎杀他被腐化的同胞都曾祈祷大地安抚他们的灵魂。总而言之，这和之前的那些谈话无甚区别，他似乎永远知道该说什么样的话语才能讨得人们的欢欣，在什么地方加重语气，在什么地方稍作停顿，在什么地方静默下来，然后专注地凝视对方的眼睛。再一次，黑王子用他精湛的表演和精心的谎言，再一次赢得了勇士的信任。

在他们喝完那壶酒的时候，骑士离开了。黑王子起身到酒肆的门前向她挥手送别，而后回到酒肆的厅堂，没有坐回自己原先的位置，而是选择在人类王子所在的小桌对面落座。  
“在看童福的旧棋谱？”他抬眼瞧向安度因手中的线装书。  
“嗯。”安度因含糊地应答着，一面将白子按照书上的指示摆放在棋盘上。  
“你不能总是这样下棋，安度因。是圣光告诉你看老掉牙的书有益于棋艺精进吗？沉浸在故人的死局里会把自己困住的，你得尝试一些属于自己的棋法。”他拖着长长的腔调开口。拉希奥那副四处找茬的态度像一颗火星落入炸药桶那样，瞬间点着了王子的怒火。  
“为你不来和我试试呢？看看你‘自创’的棋法是否比得上我的学习成果？”他抬起眼睛剜向黑龙。  
“我正等着你说这句呢。”黑龙似乎完全无视了王子的不悦，笑嘻嘻的拿起装黑子的棋盒摆在自己面前，“你不介意让我先行吧。”他自说自话地朝棋盘正中落下一枚黑子。

“你是个骗子。”在几个回合之后，安度因突然没头没尾地开口。  
“嗯哼。”他的对手对此不置可否。  
“你不过是骗了一群勇士为你卖命，那些理想……那些新世界……你什么也保证不了。”  
“这就太伤人了，我的王子。至少我还是能保证为他们缝制一件精美的披风的。”

“……你若不是一头‘自己声称’被完全净化的黑龙，他们根本就不会前来拜访。”  
“你若不是暴风城的王子，我也不会同你搭话。”黑龙反唇相讥。

拉希奥几乎在话音刚落之时就后悔了。因为下一秒安度因王子就突然将棋子摔在了他的面前，那枚白子在棋盘上弹跳了一下，而后滚向桌下阴暗的角落。暴风城的王子总是彬彬有礼，温和可亲，他从未见过情绪如此失控的王子。  
安度因像是突然被抽空力气那样颓然掩住双目，“我知道这个，拉希奥，不必你特意告诉我。”他当然没把你当做朋友，安度因在心中呢喃着，他只是渴望同“暴风城的王子”交流，以便获取第一手联盟的内部情报，至于在那个头衔之后跟的是“安度因”，还是别的什么，那些都无关紧要。“但是为什么，为什么你就不能……”他想起那头小龙对待联盟和部落勇士时的表现，那些完美的微笑，那些贴心的问好，那些关切的理解，那些精致的谎言……他想到拉希奥放在站在酒肆的门槛上朝那位德莱尼圣骑士挥手作别，不知为何这突然令他有点儿想要落泪。  
“拉希奥，为什么你就不能像对待那些勇士那样——装作理解我，认同我的理想或者随便什么——我不知道，也许赞美几句圣光，让我开心一下……为什么你就不能费心思骗骗我呢？”  
他几乎是呢喃出那句莫名其妙的要求的，他想他可能有点理解当初那位女仆的心情了——至少谎言是圆滑的，谎言没有牙齿。  
他看见那头黑龙愣住了。  
“我并不总是在撒谎……况且他们是我的勇士。”拉希奥呆滞地愣了好一会儿才重新开口，“而你是我的朋友，我不明白你为什么想要让我欺骗你。”  
安度因觉得自己面颊发烫，他不知道为何拉希奥吐出的这个字眼令他心跳加速，一个浅尝辄止的微笑即将爬上他的嘴角——可他随即便想到那头小龙周旋与联盟和部落双方勇士之间时的表情。于是和那微笑一起浮上他的面庞的还有那皱起的眉头。  
“好吧，现在你终于学会对我说谎了。”

“我——”黑龙在刹那间站起，同时双手拍向桌面，速度之快以至于带翻了他身后的竹凳。安度因抬头望向拉希奥红色的眼睛，他甚至瞧见了几颗喷出的火星，他想着这头小龙会不会愤怒地化作原型然后烧坏他的棋盘……  
但拉希奥马上安静了下来。  
他转身扶起打翻的竹凳，重新坐下，双手交叉，留着小胡子的下颌抵着修长的手指。他朝安度因快速地笑了笑，“你觉得呢，我亲爱的王子？”  
安度因沉默不语。  
“是的，我有时会说谎。”黑龙叹了口气。“那几乎是我的生存本能，安度因。我衷心希望，总有一天，你能够理解我，理解我现在非这样做不可的理由……到了那一天，你和我将要面对一个恐怖的敌人，也许我们可以像兄弟那样，共御强敌。”*3  
他没有等待人类的回复，转身踏上了楼梯。

***  
他注视着上古之神山峦般的扭曲的外壳，将萨拉塔斯，黑暗帝国之刃高高地抛起又稳稳地接在手心。他抛弃了人型的伪装，化作他真正的模样，在上古之神蜿蜒触须的袭击之下骄傲地展开双翼。  
他想，这一天终究来临了，是时候让行动来证明他自己了。*4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*《以弗所书》4:25所以你们要弃绝谎言，各人与邻舍说实话。因为我们是互相为肢体。  
> 2*《箴言》12:22说谎言的嘴，为耶和华所憎恶。行事诚实的，为他所喜悦。  
> 3*《战争罪行》白虎寺审判时，拉希奥最后打晕安度因时所说的话。  
> 4* 8.2寻找黑王子任务线里拉希奥的日记文本“对了，还有一个最后的请求：烧掉这本日记。是时候让我的行动来证明我自己了。”


	6. 友谊是魔法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一开始，拉希奥并不认为他会和那个金发的转校生成为朋友。  
> 普通的小学生AU生活

拉希奥•普瑞斯托不喜欢那个新来的转校生，一点儿也不。  
安度因•莱恩•乌瑞恩，坐在他邻桌的那个金发蓝眼的小鬼除了讨任课教师喜欢以外一无是处。他总是端端正正的坐直在课桌前，一丝不苟地听着每一位教师讲话，拉希奥毫不怀疑能在他的笔记本上找到教师们说的每一个字，就连玛法里奥先生的社会历史课也不例外，究竟什么样的人能聚精会神听玛法里奥将整整四十分钟的历史课还能保持清醒且频频点头啊？除此之外，他还总会一本正经地履行所有教师交给的任务，并且督促同组的成员不打折扣的完成——教师们当然会选这样一个怪胎作为合作学习小组的组长。被分到和他一组简直是倒了八辈子血霉，有天晚上拉希奥在他的监督下把罗伯特•弗罗斯特的《未选择的路 》读了不下五十遍，直到自己能流利的背出这首诗为止。坦白说，拉希奥并不讨厌这首诗，甚至还挺欣赏这首诗倒装句式的运用和美妙的多义性，他只是不想在当天完成背诵任务罢了，为什么那个金发的小混蛋非要盯着他直到快要吃晚饭时才肯放他走？拉希奥相当怀疑，如果自己依然没有背出来，安度因会不会一直追到自己家里去。托他的福，罗伯特•弗罗斯特现在光荣成为了拉希奥最恨的诗人榜单首位，去他的金色森林和他荒草萋萋的小路，拉希奥这辈子都不想再看到任何有关他的文字。

更气人的是，就在那个噩梦般的背书下午之后，第二天早晨拉希奥坐在自己座位上时，他邻桌的金发小鬼依然像无事发生过一样，用那蓝的吓人的眼睛温和地看着他，礼貌地朝他打招呼，带着他那副假惺惺的笑脸——“你好啊，拉希奥。”  
他红的吓人的嘴唇还在一张一合，“……今天我们要学罗伯特•弗罗斯特的另一首诗《雪夜林间暂驻》，希望你能喜欢它。”他说这话的语气轻松快乐的吓人，像是在说“今天街角书店的漫画统统半价出售”或者“今天会有整整一天的运动课因为其他的任课教师都重病身亡了”。

去他的。  
去他的安度因•乌瑞恩和罗伯特•弗罗斯特。  
拉希奥现在只想逃学，只要能离开这间见鬼的教室和见鬼的安度因，随便去哪儿都行。

实际上拉希奥一直想离开这个小镇，离开阿莱克斯塔萨阿姨和她吓人的控制欲，倒不是说他的阿姨对他不好，阿莱克斯塔萨阿姨在医院工作，而且对他好到爆炸，可以说是过于一惊一乍了，她会对出现在他身上的每一个细小的伤痕大惊小怪，然后拿出药水和绷带来仔仔细细地处理。但……怎么说呢，她依然不是他的亲生母亲，当然啦，拉希奥清楚他的母亲在他出生时就去世了，他只有一些旧照片用来怀念她，至于他的父亲，拉希奥连他的名字是什么都不知道，阿莱克斯塔萨阿姨对他父亲的身份讳莫如深，他猜他父亲可能还活着，只是不是什么好人罢了，他时常想象自己的父亲是一位跨国纵火犯或者军火头子，到处点燃烟花并且发战争财。不管怎样，他父亲的生活都比他自己现在的日子要有趣的多，他真希望有朝一日能尽快离开这座死气沉沉的镇子，然后闯荡自己的生活——至少能有一些新鲜的事物到来，给他的生活增添些趣味。  
当然，这个新鲜的事物绝对不包括安度因•乌瑞恩。那个金发小鬼才刚刚搬来不到几个月，就已经让拉希奥烦透了，他跟着他的伯父一起生活，据说他的父亲在联邦海军服役，有人说他的父亲是一位海军舰长。如果这谣言是真的，那么很不幸，安度因没有遗传到他那军人父亲的一丁点儿的运动天赋和有趣程度。安度因的所有科目都是A+，除了体育课，他的体育课只是勉强及格，他投掷铅球的最高纪录是四英尺，这甚至还没超过他的身高。可这完全不妨碍他站在操场上一次又一次地把球捡回来在掷出去。有天拉希奥坐在树下的阴影吃着香草冰淇淋中看着他那样重复了整整一个中午，这还是有些进步的，至少在那之后，他的投掷距离能够超过他的身高了。

那天中午，安度因的私人训练最终以他中暑告终。在这小鬼踉跄了一下跌坐在地上时，拉希奥终于吃完了那根冰淇淋，不情不愿地把他半拖半搀到树下，给他递来一瓶水，然后看着他一口气喝下大半瓶。“你这个蠢货，安度因，乌瑟尔先生没有告诉过你，剧烈运动前至少先做一些准备活动？现在是7月，你这样会把自己搞得需要休学在家。”安度因在几次深呼吸慢慢开口，“谢谢你，拉希奥……我只是……我只是不想拖累我们这组的总分。”  
“你是白痴吗？”拉希奥几乎要朝他咆哮了，“这只是个期末测评！而且根本没人在乎什么该死的‘小组评分’，你的脑子被太阳晒傻了吗？”他讲完之后又有些后悔，因为安度因一副完全被他震慑到的样子，他支支吾吾地说着他很抱歉，或者什么类似的话。拉希奥完全没听清楚，因为他只是在专注地着看着安度因蓝色的眼睛和顺着额角流下的汗珠。  
该死，他突然有点而理解为什么教师们都喜欢安度因，因为这个小鬼真是长得该死的好看。

在那之后他就没有那么讨厌安度因了。不过只是没那么讨厌而已。  
所以在这天下午活动课，他一个人懒洋洋的翘着腿，摆弄着一盒“机会”棋盘，自己左右互博下棋玩儿时，安度因突然跳到他身边，还是让他吓了一跳。“嘿！”他不耐烦地舞动着手臂像是要赶走一只金色的苍蝇，没错，“金色的”苍蝇。  
“那是‘机会’棋吗？”那个金色的苍蝇兴奋地对他叫着。  
“没错，是‘机会’，你会下这种棋？”拉希奥半信半疑地抬起眼睛问道，这是一种相当罕见的棋盘游戏，它起源于遥远的东方。  
“这是一种下棋双方求得‘双赢’的游戏，对吗？我听说过一点，我父亲曾给我带过一盘棋子。”  
鉴于并没有理解规则的人愿意陪他下棋，所以拉希奥放下了他翘起的腿，把棋盘放在课桌上，饶有兴趣地盯着安度因，“那就让我们瞧瞧你的本事吧，小鬼。”  
安度因拉起他对面的椅子坐下，轻轻叹了口气，这非常不符合他的年纪，“别那样叫我，拉希奥，说不定我比你还有大上几个月呢。”

安度因说自己“听说过一点”绝对是谦虚了，事实上这个金发小鬼的棋下的相当不错，拉希奥很久没有从棋类游戏中获得这样的惊喜了，他一边想着安度因会不会别的棋盘游戏，比如军棋或国际象棋之类的，如果他会的话，也许拉希奥会愿意有机会带来和他一试。“我父亲在上次走之前还教会了我如何下军棋，如果你喜欢的话，我可以明天带来一副军棋玩。”安度因认真地看着他红色的眼睛，像是读懂了他的心。  
他甚至有点喜欢他了。

他逐渐了解那个金发的男孩，实际上他不是什么任课教师的马屁虫——他只是发自内心的喜欢那些知识，而且他完全不是在死读书，他比那些同龄的小孩要渊博的多，从新航路的开拓历程到19世纪的美国文学史，他对任何新奇的知识都能显示出强烈的兴趣。上帝啊！什么样的孩子会在这个年龄喜欢约翰•济慈并且把他的《夜莺颂》倒背如流？  
“那是我母亲最喜欢的诗人和最喜欢的诗，我想。她在世时经常念着这首诗哄我入睡，她总是能把一首悲伤的诗唱成一首甜蜜的歌。”后来安度因告诉他，他的母亲在他五岁前就去世了，按理说孩子这个时候的记忆应当留不下什么，但安度因总是言之凿凿地说着蒂芬的金发，和她那金色羽翼般的歌声。  
拉希奥非常能理解这个，就像他的从未真正见过他的母亲，但他总能想起尼希昂卓拉的手指触碰过他的额头——也许尼希昂卓拉的确那样轻柔地触碰过他，在她难产濒死之时。

————————————  
这一年的冬天格外的冷，十二月的寒风像匕首一样割在行人严峻的脸上，人们拉高衣领，疾步向前。前线的战事越发紧急了，在罗斯福总统发表完国会演说并向纳粹宣战之后，全国上下沉浸在紧张的备战之中。

“今天我们来感受沃尔特•惠特曼的《哦，船长，我的船长！》。”卡德加先生夹着他的课本，从寒风中走进教室。“我相信你们在历史课上已经对林肯总统略有所知，但诗歌和历史不同，诗歌总是比史实更加纯粹，更加富有力量……”

拉希奥注意到他身旁的金发男孩有些心不在焉，他第一次见到安度因在课堂上走神，这太奇怪了。  
“……安度因，你能为大家朗读一下这首惠特曼为悼念林肯总统所作的诗吗？安度因？”  
他甚至在被卡德加先生点名叫起时神情还有些恍惚，拉希奥不知道他怎么了，但是他看起来真的很糟。安度因迟疑了一下，慢慢从座位起立，拉希奥发现他拿着书的手在颤抖。他深深地吸了一口气，接着开始念那首诗：

“哦，船长，我的船长！我们险恶的航程已经告终，  
我们的船安渡过惊涛骇浪，我们寻求的奖赏已赢得手中。  
港口已经不远，钟声我已听见，万千人众在欢呼呐喊，  
目迎着我们的船从容返航，我们的船威严而且勇敢。  
可是，心啊！心啊！心啊！  
哦，殷红的血滴流泻，  
在甲板上，那里躺着我的船长，  
他——”

安度因哽住了，他再次深吸了一口气，重新开口：  
“——他……他已……”  
他看上去快要昏倒了。

“安度因今天早上的胃不舒服，卡德加先生，我能替他读完这首诗吗？”拉希奥举手示意，还没等他看到就自动起立。安度因借着这个机会赶快朝卡德加先生点头。  
卡德加随和的点了点头。  
于是拉希奥看着安度因坐下，把头埋进手臂，他这才举起课本，接着安度因哽住的地方读下去：

“他已倒下，已死去，已冷却。  
哦，船长，我的船长！起来吧，请听听这钟声，  
起来，——旌旗，为你招展——号角，为你长鸣。  
为你，岸上挤满了人群——为你，无数花束、彩带、花环。  
为你熙攘的群众在呼唤，转动着多少殷切的脸。  
这里，船长！亲爱的父亲！  
你头颅下边是我的手臂！  
这是甲板上的一场梦啊，  
你已倒下，已死去，已冷却。  
我们的船长不作回答，他的双唇惨白、寂静，  
我的父亲不能感觉我的手臂，他已没有脉搏、没有生命，  
我们的船已安全抛锚碇泊，航行已完成，已告终，  
胜利的船从险恶的旅途归来，我们寻求的已赢得手中。  
欢呼，哦，海岸！轰鸣，哦，洪钟！  
可是，我却轻移悲伤的步履，  
在甲板上，那里躺着我的船长，  
他已倒下，已死去，已冷却。”

无论安度因发生了什么，总之他绝对不会是胃疼。整整一节课拉希奥看着他再没有抬起过头，并且时不时抽动着纤弱的肩膀。

放学的时候还没等拉希奥抓住他问个清楚，他就钻进了人群里，拉希奥从未见到过他溜得像今天这么快。他拎着书包在操场上转了半天都没找到那个金发小鬼的影子。见鬼。他不打算直接回家，至少再找到安度因并确定他没事之前不打算回去。

————————————  
“别惹我。”安度因朝那几个围着他的高大的男孩低声吼着。  
“呦，我们的小狮子生气啦？”为首的那个男孩丝毫不在意地继续堵住他的路，那是加尔鲁什，他是镇上铁匠的儿子，出了名的喜爱惹祸的男孩儿。现在他带着三两个同样闲的发慌的孩子，围着金发的孩子。  
“你今天怎么啦？你一向那么爱念诗，怎么支支吾吾地讲不清话，嗯？”加尔鲁什有着远远大过同龄孩子的体魄，更不要说比同龄人小一号的安度因了。“我听镇上的人说了，你的老爸在联邦海军服役？那时候他和他的船就在珍珠港对吧？”他步步逼近，安度因站在原地低头不语。  
“他死了吗？军队上的人有把他的遗体裹着星条旗送回你家吗？‘哦，船长，我的船长’——”这孩子不断说着恶毒的话，非常奇怪，有些孩子非常小，但他就已经学会如何精准地伤害一个人的心。

“我.的.父.亲.没有.牺牲！”金发的孩子突然爆发出一声怒吼，接着攥紧拳头超前猛冲，他砸中了加尔鲁什的肋下，但这一击并没有撼动那个高大的男孩多少，反而让他笑了起来。“扎伊拉，夏琪亚。”他朝他身后的两个同样高大的孩子轻喊道，“抓住他。”

安度因奋力踢打任何靠近他周边的人，但比起那些孩子，他实在太过瘦小了。当扎伊拉和夏琪亚一边一个钳制住他的肩臂时，他只能倔强地仰着头，愤怒地直视着面前的加尔鲁什。  
“我又没有提到过，我一直讨厌你的眼神。”那凶恶的孩子笑着看着他，“还有你的笑，我一直觉得你哭起来会很好看，让我们来证实一下——”  
下一秒他挥舞着拳头揍向安度因的脸，安度因紧闭着眼睛，他几乎能感受到裹挟的风声擦过他的鼻尖——  
预想的疼痛却迟迟没有落下。  
“放开他。”  
他听到那个同样稚嫩但坚定的声音。

————————————  
当拉希奥远远的看到街角正发生着什么的时候就快速地朝那里奔去。  
加尔鲁什，还有他的两个跟班。他听到了他们对安度因的父亲所说的那些恶毒的话，下一秒他就看到那个高大的混蛋朝他的朋友举起了拳头。  
他不知道自己什么时候已经把那个金发的小鬼当做朋友的。

但他不用花费一秒身体就做出了下一个动作——他的手肘从侧面朝加尔鲁什重重撞去，跌坐在他的身上，然后一言不发地猛击他的臂膀关节和腹部，直到他把戳的说不出话。他的阿姨是个医生，他知道揍人哪里会让人感觉痛到不行还不会留下什么重大创伤。他在另外两个孩子没有反应过来的时候像一头小龙一样一跃而起，踢向他们的膝盖，然后一把扯住有些呆住的安度因，把他拽向自己的身后。  
“你们是想好好干一架还是现在就滚？”他的红眼睛在两个孩子之间来回扫视着，似乎在琢磨下一秒先对谁发动攻击。  
扎伊拉和夏琪亚相互看了看对方，他们似乎被拉希奥决绝的眼神震住了，随后决定架起地上的老大跑路是个更好的选择。

看着那三个孩子慢慢走远之后，拉希奥才终于松了一口气，他攥紧的拳头还在微微发抖。他转过身，看着呆滞的金发男孩，“你还好吗，安度因？他们没对你怎么——”  
他的问候被安度因的拥抱打断了，那个金发的孩子突然伸开双臂紧紧地抱住了他的身体，一言不发。这让拉希奥有些无所适从，他的双手在安度因背后尴尬地划动着空气，最后缓慢地搭在了安度因的背上。“……好啦，好啦，没事啦，你有什么要和我说的吗？”  
“没什么……”  
他听见安度因闷闷的声音，他轻轻地拍着他朋友的背，“好的，那我现在陪你回家。”  
一路上安度因一直沉默着，拉希奥不擅长应对这个，你要如何安慰一个至亲去世的孩子呢？于是他只能握紧他的手，然后跟着他朝前走着。

————————————  
命运女神终于向孩子们露出了微笑。  
他们一到家，安度因的伯父伯瓦尔先生就拥抱了那孩子。然后告诉他，他收到了来自安度因父亲瓦里安的电报，雄狮之心号战舰在日军偷袭时没有停泊在港，而是在出海巡逻，所以瓦里安•乌瑞恩舰长和他的船上的小伙子们都好好的，他们一个个摩拳擦掌，准备着和纳粹大干一架。  
拉希奥欣慰地看着身边金发的孩子在大哭和大笑的表情之间徘徊，最终大笑出声。这是对的，拉希奥想着，他值得这世界上所有的好消息。  
那天他在安度因家里吃了晚饭，饭后伯瓦尔检查了他在干架时擦到的伤口，实际上他完全没挨一下打，他膝盖上的擦伤是他把加尔鲁什按在地上锤的时候被地面擦的。安度因结果伯父递来的碘酒，专心地抹着拉希奥腿上的小小创伤，又在上面贴下两个止血胶布。最后由于时间太晚了，拉希奥不得不打电话告诉阿莱克斯塔萨阿姨他今天在他的朋友家过夜。“拉希奥我亲爱的！让你朋友的监护人接电话！我必须确保你的安全——”他没等他操心过度的阿姨讲完这话就把话筒递给了伯瓦尔，然后转头去找他金发的伙伴。

“你今天酷毙了。”当只剩他们两个孩子站在安度因的卧室时，安度因有些害羞地朝他开口。  
“我知道。”拉希奥摸了摸鼻子，“不用谢，‘公主’。”  
“嘿！别那样叫我！”  
“我救了你的小命！我想怎么叫你就怎么叫你！”  
“啊！你怎么能这样！”

他们的争执结束与安度因从床头拿出了一盒“机会”棋，拉希奥惊奇地看着安度因打开棋盘，把那些黑白棋子落在合适的位置，那些棋子是木制的，上面的雕刻精致异常。   
“它曾属于我母亲。”安度因轻声说着。

当他们终于累的不能行，从得知喜讯的兴奋中缓过劲儿来，已经接近午夜了。安度因从橱柜里拖出了一个枕头朝拉希奥扔去，拉希奥精准地接住了他，然后把它放在床上，拍成自己喜欢的形状。  
“晚安，安度因。”他舒服地在厚厚的被子里窝成一团，迷迷糊糊地说着。  
突然见有什么东西快速的接近了他，然后在他的额头上轻触了一下就立即离开——这让拉希奥无端想到他母亲的手指拂过他的额头，尽管他清楚那可能并不是真的，接着他就意识到，这是那个金发的小鬼在他头上轻快地啄下了一个吻。

“晚安，拉希奥，祝你做个好梦。”  
过了好一会儿他才听到安度因的声音。他几乎没听到这个，他的心跳太响了，他在入梦前模模糊糊地想着，他不确定他的母亲，尼希昂卓拉是否有亲昵地抚摸过他的额头，但他能保证，刚才那个绝对是真的。  
安度因是真的。

————————————  
第二天早上他们一起背着书包上学的时候，他们在学校门口看到了加尔鲁什和他的跟班，拉希奥下意识再次攥紧了拳头想要一跃上前，结果被身旁金发的伙伴拽住了手臂，小声说着，“我们在学校门口，我们还是算了……别给自己惹麻烦，拉希奥。”  
“你说了算‘公主’。”他扭头嬉笑地朝安度因打趣道。  
“闭嘴！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 1941年12月7日，日军偷袭珍珠港，次日，罗斯福总统发表了著名的“国耻”演讲，随后签署了对日本的正式宣战声明，太平洋战争爆发。
> 
> 2.  
> 可爱的林子里既深且暗，   
> 但我还有约定必须履行，   
> 睡前还有漫长的路要赶，   
> 睡前还有漫长的路要赶。   
> ——罗伯特•弗罗斯特《雪夜林间暂驻》（选）
> 
> 3.  
> 黄色的树林里分出两条路   
> 可惜我不能同时去涉足   
> 我在那路口久久伫立   
> 我向着一条路极目望去   
> 直到它消失在丛林深处   
> 但我却选择了另外一条路   
> 它荒草萋萋，十分幽寂   
> 显得更诱人，更美丽   
> 虽然在这条小路上   
> 很少留下旅人的足迹   
> 那天清晨落叶满地   
> 两条路都未经脚印污染   
> 呵，留下一条路等改日再见   
> 但我知道路径延绵无尽头   
> 恐怕我难以再回返   
> 也许多少年后在某个地方，   
> 我将轻声叹息将往事回顾：   
> 一片树林里分出两条路——   
> 而我选择了人迹更少的一条，   
> 从此决定了我一生的道路。  
> ——罗伯特•弗罗斯特《未选择的路》


	7. 夜奔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “安度因，”黑龙微笑着开口，“想不想去一个让你父亲一夜间变老十岁的地方？”

安度因王子听见窗边传来一阵清脆的，有节奏的敲击声，那听上去像是暴风城的士兵进行曲。这里很高，他想不出有什么人会这样做。他诧异地走上前去，小心翼翼地拉开窗帘，把窗户推开一条小缝。  
他看见一头黑龙悬停在窗外。  
“安度因，”黑龙微笑着开口，“想不想到一个让你父亲一夜间变老十岁的地方？”  
“你疯了，拉希奥。”金发的男孩摇着头，站在落地窗边低语着。他小心翼翼地藏在深蓝的窗帘后面，余光扫视着欢庆新年的人群——他父亲正被一帮贵族包围着，举着酒杯振振有词。窗户开了一条小缝，他能感觉到涌入的寒风和黑龙炙热的鼻息，拉希奥正趴在窗外，在新年到来之际邀请他外出冒险……他现在比一头独角兽还要大了。  
“我没疯。还记得在海边时我对你说的话吗？‘等我再长大一些，我会礼貌的邀请你骑到我的背上，带你去看各种奇妙的地方，在那些地方我们一个晚上经历的冒险就会让你父亲变老十岁’。”黑龙慢条斯理地说着，吻部微张，露出自己的牙齿。任何一位落单的勇士们看到一头龙做出这样的动作时，都可能会立即落荒而逃，但安度因知道，他是在微笑。“现在我已经足够大了，问题是，你愿意和我一起去吗，我亲爱的安度因？”  
“现在？“人类男孩皱着眉头问道。  
“现在。”  
“外面太冷了。”  
“我很暖和，你可以趴在我的背上，我为你准备了行军床，斗篷和厚毯子。”那头龙的爪子指了指自己腰上的系带。  
男孩一言不发。

“就只是一晚上，安度因，等明天天亮你会发现自己躺在暴风要塞的自己的房间里，就像什么都没发生过一样……求你了，安度因。”那头龙哀求着。  
王子叹了口气，把自己完全藏在窗帘后面，小心翼翼地推开窗户，生怕发出一点儿多余的声音。这其实完全没有必要，现在太吵了，屋外礼花燃烧的声音和屋内人群的举杯喧嚣混杂在一起，谁也不会发现暴风城的王子正试图推开一扇窗户。  
安度因推开那扇窗户，朝黑龙走去。拉希奥低着脑袋，让男孩扶着自己的脖子骑在他的背上，他甚至悄悄舔了舔男孩的手。安度因从黑龙身侧的口袋里掏出那件厚重的斗篷系好，双手抱着黑龙的脖子，脚跟轻轻撞了撞他腹部坚硬的鳞片，示意他已经准备好了。

拉希奥说得对，屋外寒风凌冽，但黑龙的身躯暖和的像一块在炉火里烘烤的石头。  
“我们要去哪儿？”人类迎着风眯着眼睛，艾露恩的光辉洒在他的肩头，俯视着万家灯火，看着那些欢庆的人群越来越小。  
“任何地方，什么地方都可以。”那头龙低吼着。  
“我以为你要带我去一个让我父亲……”  
黑龙的胸腔发出振动，喉咙里发出威胁似的声响。那当然不是威胁，安度因知道他又开始大笑了。“当然，安度因，当然……我的意思是，只要你和我在一起，去人任何地方都会让我们亲爱的瓦里安国王一夜间衰老十岁。”  
男孩忍不住跟黑龙一起笑出了声。

当他们终于在山林间停下的时候，安度因滑下黑龙的脊背，原地跳了几下，活动有些发麻的腿。“所以你的计划是什么？”  
“唔……非常简单，我们一路唱着歌，拾柴火，在一处有遮掩的山洞停下，点上一堆火，烤点儿什么吃，然后围着篝火睡觉——就像那些童子军一样。”那头龙欢快地说着。  
“……就像什么一样？”  
“就像那些童子军一样。”拉希奥摇着脑袋，变回人型的伪装，在口袋里摸索着什么，然后丢给安度因——“喏，接好！”  
安度因双手逮到那个拉希奥丢给他的小东西，在明朗的月光下仔细瞧着。那是枚铝制的圆形小徽章，上面的图案像一朵有着三瓣花瓣的百合花，两边的花瓣上装饰着五星。他摆弄着那个小玩意，疑惑地看向黑龙。  
“你不知道这个？我还以为每个暴风城的孩子都知道……这是那些小鬼送给我的，你瞧，他们说中间的是光明之花，花上的箭头就好像指北针，意为指向服务同团结之路。花上的三尖意为童子军的三重责任，对圣光，对自己以及他人。两颗五角星系代表真理和知识……我以为这是人类幼崽的必修课，你该不会从来没参加过这个？”  
安度因笑着摇了摇头，“拉希奥，我是暴风城王子，这意味着一些暴风城的孩子共有的童年，我可能未必经历过。”  
黑龙笑嘻嘻地揽过他的肩，“别伤心我的王子，我们来为你补上一课……”拉希奥夺过男孩手中的徽章然后别在他的胸前，“现在你是个小小童子军啦，现在快走起来，让我们放声歌唱着走向远方。”

说罢他大摇大摆地哼着不着调的曲子，像个列队的士兵那样一二一地笔直朝前走去。安度因抬头对着黑龙扭来扭去的背影笑着发愣，片刻之后拉希奥又扭过头来，“别发呆，走起来！”  
安度因摇了摇头，快步赶上。他突然意识到黑龙哼的曲子是暴风城的士兵进行曲。

那头黑龙根本没有好好唱歌的打算，因为安度因发现他在瞎编一些《士兵进行曲》中绝对不会出现的歌词，诸如：“大刀向——兽人的头上——砍去——”  
那些奇形怪状的歌词伴随着黑龙拖着长长的强调回荡在冷飕飕的空气中。  
最终，他忍不住打断了那个胡乱唱歌的黑龙，“暴风城的歌不是那样唱的。”黑龙似乎本并不愿承认错误，他笑嘻嘻地反问着，“那你说怎么唱呢，王子殿下？”安度因认真地想了一会儿，最终无奈地开口，“……我也不记得了。”  
拉希奥同样认真地思索着，“我承认，也许出了点儿差错，毕竟大刀不是暴风城守备军常用的武器，只是在潘达利亚的时候我拿大刀还挺顺手的。不然这样，我们可以唱成‘长剑’。”  
“我起个头，然后我们可以一起——预备，走：长剑向兽人的头上砍——去——”  
安度因配合地跟他唱了一嗓子，片刻后又摇了摇头，“曲调是这样子的，但词肯定不对。”  
“实在不行就唱‘干掉部落’也行。”  
“不行！“  
“那‘干他娘的部落呢’？这样曲风就非常狂野剽悍，符合干掉部落的主题了。”

黑龙在前方继续一二一地走着，头也不回地随着方才的调子高唱着，“随着心灵歌唱——暴风城的勇士——干掉——”接着他转过身停下，朝安度因璀璨地大笑着高喊：  
“对月咆哮吧，安度因。”

男孩们在林间慢悠悠地走着，唱着难听的不得了的歌。那实在是非常，非常惨绝人寰的歌声，草丛中的啮齿类小动物都窜的离他俩远远的，月亮周围泛起了云雾，像是被歌声吓得躲进了云里。

他们真的找到了一个洞穴。  
他们相互推攘着拾起柴火；他们把它们堆在一起，由黑龙朝它们打了个喷嚏，他们烤了些嫌弃他们歌声的兔子；他们把小家伙们烤熟吃掉——黑龙执意要吃掉那些半生不熟的部分因为“龙都是这样的。”；他们铺上拉希奥带来的行军床；他们裹上厚厚的毯子；他们注视着跳动的火苗慢慢进入梦乡。

月亮重新从云中露出了头，冷清的光辉洒在人类男孩金色的短发上，他歪在着一头半大的黑龙身上，龙的鳞片在月光下闪闪发光。那头龙眯着眼睛，细细的眼瞳偷偷大量着困倦的人类，他的尾巴搭在人类的腿上，翅膀把的半个身子都拢了起来。

这是个非常寒冷的晚上，安度因在半梦半醒之间想着。但黑龙的肚子暖融融的，那里翻涌着炙热的烈焰和统御大地的力量，黑龙的鼻息也是暖融融的，他能感觉到拉希奥又在那头蹭他的脸，伸出分叉的舌尖舔他的耳朵，这蹭的安度因有些痒了，人类慢悠悠地抽出裹在毯子里的手，碰了一下黑龙的鼻尖，拉希奥的鼻尖温暖而干燥。  
“……别闹了，拉希奥……好晚了，我很困了。”他含混地说着。  
黑龙像没听到一样继续舔他的脸，拉希奥的舌尖温暖而湿润。  
“太晚了，拉希奥……是时候睡觉了。”白色的哈气浮现在人类的嘴边，拉希奥好奇地盯着它消失在空气中。  
“嗯嗯嗯……让我唱歌给你听，我保证，唱完这个我就睡觉……”

黑龙有一搭没一搭地唱着，声音越来越小，越来越低，当他听见翅膀下的人来传来轻微的鼾声时，他停下了。

在黑暗中，红色的眼睛久久地注视着熟睡的人类。  
“晚安，安度因。”他悲伤地开口，“我发誓我会再次来到你身边。”

————————————————  
安度因国王睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在暴风要塞那张华丽的四柱床上。  
这是新的一年。他想着，抬手抹了抹眼睛，他想自己做了一个好过头了的梦，以至于当他醒来时什么都不想做，只想躺下重温那些不着调的歌。

接着，他听见窗边传来一阵清脆的，有节奏的敲击声，那听上去就像是暴风城的士兵进行曲。


End file.
